Tú y Yo
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Hikaru Gosunkugi es feliz, pero ¿a quién le importa el bienestar de un gusano como él? Sin embargo cuando su felicidad coincide con la misteriosa desaparición de Akane Tendo su dicha toma un extraño significado.
1. El día más inesperado

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Pero si lo fueran muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy Fictions Estudio**

 **.**

 **Presenta:**

 **Una historia creada por el reto de Halloween 2018:**

 **De Aoi Fhrey:**

 **Tú y Yo**

 _Nota previa:_

 _Esta es una línea divergente del episodio de anime Akane está en el hospital._

 **Parte uno: El día más inesperado**

 **.-.-.-.**

Las personas tienen una escala para medir los malos incidentes en su vida y va más o menos así:

Mal momento, mala mañana, mal día, mala semana, mal año o una interminable agonía sin final. Esta última marca en la escala es un tanto melodramática pero es lo que llamaríamos _normal_ si tienes la «fortuna» de llamarte Hikaru Gosunkugi. Pero incluso una persona acostumbrada a las desgracias tiene su límite para soportar. Con todo lo que pasó estos días fue necesario añadir una nueva marca al medidor y la llamé: peor que la miseria.

Fue una de mis peores rachas y como de costumbre tenía tres opciones para lidiar con mi miseria: número uno quejarse y lloriquear a media voz, dos maldecir al culpable de mis desgracias _cof, Saotome cof,_ o tres mantener los gimoteos al mínimo y la cabeza baja para no molestar al Kami que tenía por pasatiempo hacer sórdida mi vida que quisiera añadir algo _**más.**_

Sí, eso era lo mejor, agachar la cabeza y no tentar a la mala suerte porque de un modo u otro _**siempre**_ podía ponerse peor.

Ahora todo lo que quería era llegar a casa sin ningún hecho desagradable, bueno eso y tal vez encontrar un poco de sopa para cenar. Todo el mundo decía que la comida de los hospitales era muy mala, pero solo hasta ahora pude comprobar que los rumores eran ciertos. Fue un _simple_ resfriado mal cuidado lo que me llevó a ese lugar pero como siempre todo se complicó y terminé con una «ligera» pulmonía. ¡Ja! De ligera no tenía nada, días de intenso frío, de dolor en cada parte del cuerpo, sentir la cabeza como si estuviera rellena de plomo caliente y las enfermeras fingiendo ser amables mientras me lanzaban a una tina llena de agua con hielo, eso no es algo que llamaría «ligero».

Y para colmo de males tuve que pasar por todo eso solo. Papá no me había visitado una sola vez durante esos días de miseria —anciano egoísta— pensé de nuevo con una pizca de amargura. ¿Acaso el mismo no había descuidado su salud persiguiendo sus propios objetivos y sueños? Casi podía escuchar sus toscas palabras en la cama de hospital el primer día: «Esto te lo causaste a ti mismo muchacho, yo no voy a mimar tu estupidez».

Aunque tenía que reconocer que «tal vez, solo tal vez» fui demasiado lejos en esta ocasión. El plan era sencillo: Akane estaba tan linda como siempre, era un bello ángel practicando en la barra de equilibrio y yo solo quería un par de fotografías que capturaron ese momento perfecto. ¡Pero no!, ¡Siempre se complicaba algo! Tenía que llegar ese bruto de Saotome y arruinarlo todo. Fue su culpa que el flash de la cámara deslumbrase a Akane y la hiciese caer.

Mi hermoso y perfecto ángel estaba lastimado por culpa de Saotome. _¡Siempre era culpa de Saotome!_ Una justa venganza en nombre de Akane era lo adecuado.

Pero yo sabía que al enfrentar a Saotome tenía tantas posibilidades de ganar como un barco de papel frente a una aplanadora. Nada, niett, ni de broma en este universo. Lo mejor era buscar rutas alternas para derribar a esa pared de músculos sin cerebro.

La magia me ayudaría en esta venganza. El hechizo de las muñecas causaba muy poco dolor. Y esa fue la causa de que no afectarán a ese bruto que se interponía en mi felicidad. Pero si fuesen muchas muñecas Saotome no podría hacer nada. Sería como un pobre conejo enfrentando un furioso panal de avispas.

Y con justa ira salí hacia el pequeño bosque detrás del Furinkan. La sola imagen de mi Akane lastimada me dio el impulso para clavar muñecas de paja durante toda la noche, sin importar el frío, el hambre o el cansancio.

El lugar quedó completamente cubierto de muñecas, fue tan perfecto que ya casi podía escuchar al canalla de Saotome gritando de dolor ante mi justa venganza.

Estaba tan feliz que ni sentí los primeros escalofríos en la espalda.

Al día siguiente Saotome se fue temprano de clases, seguramente el dolor lo obligó a marcharse antes. Me reí mentalmente de su pobre intento para fingir preocupación por Akane.

El broche de oro para mi venganza sería visitar a mi ángel en el hospital para decirle que había castigado al culpable de su dolor. Con eso ella vería el alcance de mi amor, Akane me vería por fin y las cosas irían por el camino correcto.

«Pero hacía tanto frío durante las clases».

Camino a visitar a Akane ya no podía ocultarlo más, estaba irremediablemente resfriado, el inicio de mi vida feliz estaba tan cerca, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. Solo un poco más y ella descubriría mi amor.

Al final no pude llegar, me desmayé a unos pocos metros de ella. Luego de eso me llevaron a un hospital diferente a bajarme la fiebre a punta de baños de agua helada. ¿Por qué hacían tanto escándalo por un resfriado? Me trataron como un alfiletero humano y no me quedó más remedio que soportar la lastimera mirada de las enfermeras, me molestaba ver sus miradas tristes, pero me dolía más la soledad porque nadie me visitó mientras recuperaba un poco la salud.

A Akane, la visitaron los compañeros de clase e incluso ese cavernícola de Ranma, a mi nadie.

Solo en esta apestosa cama, hasta que las diablesas con uniforme rosa decidieron que era tiempo de sumergirme en agua helada o llenarme de agujas.

Y durante esos días nadie vino.

Pero incluso la peor de las miserias llega a su final y me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para dejar el hospital. Salí sin despedirme de nadie, para los doctores y enfermeras yo solo era una molestia.

Libre en la calle pensé un poco en la oportunidad perdida, si hubiese aguantado un poco más, la misma Akane me habría cuidado en el hospital. Pero hoy no estaba de humor para soñar con una amorosa Akane dándome sopa a cucharadas, todo lo que quería ahora era la sopa.

 **0-o-0**

Tan concentrado estaba en la sopa por venir, que casi no noté al nervioso hombre de mediana edad a mi lado. Pero, al ver sus nerviosos gestos con cuidado pude reconocer a un espíritu hermano, era otro valiente guerrero contra la mala suerte. El sujeto daba constantes miradas hacia ambos lados de la calle, casi como si esperase a que una furiosa turba apareciera en cualquier momento a buscarlo, el hombre caminó hacia la otra esquina como si esperase que una puerta apareciera de la nada.

Yo reconocí los síntomas de inmediato: el hombre estaba asustado.

Ese temor llamó mi atención, ese sujeto estaba tratando de escapar de algo o alguien. «Así son las cosas» —pensé— «Sin importar la edad que uno tenga siempre existirá un cavernario tratando de molestar a una inocente víctima». El ver a ese sujeto tan cerca de problemas me motivó a ayudarlo. O por lo menos intentarlo. Mientras el asunto no se pusiera feo, yo lo ayudaría.

—¿Disculpe?, ¿Necesita ayuda?—le dije tratando de usar mi tono de voz más tranquilo.

El hombre se sobresaltó un momento; pero al verme se relajó visiblemente. Luego dijo:

—Gracias por la oferta—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tensa y añadió—: pero no creo que puedas hacerme llegar a la calle de Midori Nitama sin usar la avenida principal o «cualquiera» de esas tres calles laterales. ¿Verdad?

Una pequeña sonrisa me llegó a la cara, por fin un poco de buena suerte aunque no fuese para mí. Este era mi vecindario, mi territorio y conocía como nadie las rutas secretas para evitar a los matones que siempre buscaban el dinero de mi almuerzo. Lo que pedía el hombre como ayuda era perfectamente posible. De hecho solo yo lo podía lograr.

—Sé la forma de llegar a donde quiere sin ser visto—respondí con calma y añadí—: pero tendremos que dar algunos rodeos y ensuciarnos la ropa un poco.

El hombre me miró un momento como si no lo pudiese creer, pero la verdad se me notaba en toda la cara. _Podía hacerse_ , era tan simple como eso.

El hombre me sonrío como a una cuerda de salvación y dijo:

—Te sigo.

El trayecto fue un poco lento al inicio ya que el sujeto miraba en todas direcciones como si esperase una trampa. Pero al salir del primer callejón pude ver que se calmaba lo suficiente y se animó a hablar.

—¿Cómo descubrió este camino?… emm—el hombre parecía un poco avergonzado por no saber el nombre de su potencial salvador.

—Hikaru Gosunkugi— le dije con calma, mientras ambos entrabamos a una tienda de conveniencia por la entrada principal.

Al salir por la puerta de empleados de la tienda hacia un nuevo callejón, el hombre estaba más confundido por la forma en que entramos y salimos sin ser notados.

—No nos vieron.

—No, la gente no suele notarme mucho, puedo ir y venir a muchos lugares si lo necesito—al ayudarlo a subir por unas escaleras metálicas expliqué un poco más—: no siempre me ayuda a escapar de los brutos que quieren mi dinero del almuerzo o solo golpearme, pero a veces puedo ser invisible.

—Es más como una sombra diría yo, Hikaru-san—respondió el hombre con una diminuta sonrisa y un curioso brillo en los ojos.

Un elogio por mis talentos. Fue la primera persona que fue genuinamente me dio un cumplido en mucho tiempo.

Lo guié en silencio el resto del camino y aunque la ruta «secreta» incluía varias vueltas y pasar por detrás de varias máquinas expendedoras de refrescos, al fin llegamos a la calle que él quería.

—Casi no puedo creerlo, pero es cierto—dijo el hombre de mucho mejor humor y luego añadió sonriendo—: estoy Midori Nitama justo donde necesito.

Vi al hombre buscar en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un par de billetes que me entregó sin mirar.

—Sé que esto no compensa su esfuerzo y ayuda Hikaru-san, pero encontraré la forma de hacerle llegar mi verdadero agradecimiento si me deja alguna información de contacto.

El dinero me parecía más que suficiente, pero aun así escribí mi nombre y dirección al reverso de una tarjeta de presentación que me dio; resultó que el hombre se llamaba Tanaka y trabajaba en un lugar llamado Ideal GF.

—Fue un placer ayudarle, Tanaka-san.

Luego de un par de reverencias cada quien se fue por su lado.

El encuentro aunque raro no fue una novedad importante y durante mucho tiempo me olvidé del hombre.

Pero cuando «algo» me salía bien el universo tenía que conspirar para aplastar mis esperanzas de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa en lugar de una cena o un mísero té caliente de bienvenida en la mesa me encontré a papá sentado frente a una colección de objetos muy familiares, sin darme tiempo para abrir la boca dijo:

—Hikaru, ¿puedes explicarme la razón de estos _objetos_ en tu habitación?

Sobre la mesa estaban: uno de los disfraces de Akane, una mala copia de libro de Necronomicon (la portada con el corazón lleno de gusanos no ayudaba mucho para adivinar el contenido del libro), varias muñecas vudú y como remate las fotografías de Akane usando el leotardo que inició mi _vista_ al hospital.

Me quedé callado un tiempo tratando de pensar en cómo explicarle a papá que solo eran herramientas para ganar al amor de mi vida, solo algo para nivelar el terreno de juego contra los cavernarios que trataron de robarme mi felicidad. Todo junto se veía un poco raro, bueno, bueno, _muy raro_. Pero todo el asunto tenía sentido si lo hablabas correctamente. Hacerlo breve era como tratar de explicarle a una persona que no sabía nada de manga el capítulo 80 de una obra de Takahashi, difícil mas no imposible. De acuerdo aquí vamos…

—Desde que murió tu madre—empezó papá—los Kami saben que he tratado de darte lo mejor que he podido. Pero esto es **mucho** para manejar. El descubrir que mi hijo es un travesti-adorador de demonios y acosador de compañeras de clase. Es simplemente más de lo que cualquier padre puede soportar.

—Es solo…—traté de explicar.

—Si solo fuera el asunto de vestirte como mujer podría hacer algo. ¡Pero no con toda esta masa de aberraciones juntas! ¡Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza!

Y papá empezó a gritar y gritar. Al principio traté de explicar, pero de nada sirvió. Solo se fue dando un portazo sin escuchar nada.

Desde ese día comencé a vivir solo, aunque los dos compartimos el mismo techo no me dijo una sola palabra. Era un revés muy malo, pero cuando mi padre conociera a Akane las cosas comenzarían a mejorar, podía explicarle y él entendería. La casa se llenaría con la risa de Akane, papá no podría evitar sonreír, entonces haríamos planes, visitaríamos lugares y sería un hogar de nuevo y no una vivienda solitaria.

Sería un verdadero hogar.

 **0-o-0**

El tiempo pasó algunos planes fracasaron y otros casi resultaron; eso de la armadura pudo salir mejor. Pero con todo y la enorme cuota de fracasos nunca deje de intentar conseguir mi felicidad.

Lo extraño inició cuando Akane y Saotome dejaron de ir a clases. Al ir a la casa de Akane descubrí que ella y la pandilla de cavernarios habían viajado a China.

Luego de eso ocurrieron algunos desastres como una boda fallida (uf, de la que se salvó Akane) y después de eso… Akane simplemente desapareció. Busqué y busqué pero no hubo ni rastro de ella.

Los días se volvieron aún más sombríos y grises por no tener ni siquiera una meta para mejorar, y luego día como cualquier otro… alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir me llevé el susto y la sorpresa de mi vida.

Tenía tres visitantes, dos hombres de mediana edad desconocidos y un tercero que reconocí de inmediato a pesar de estar sentada en una silla de ruedas.

«¡Akane!»

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

.

.

¿Qué sucedió con Akane? ¿Qué hace en la casa de Gosunkugi?

Para obtener algunas respuestas y más no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.


	2. El día esperado

**Parte dos:**

 **El día esperado**

 **0-o-0**

 **.**

Narumi Yonemura siempre fue una mujer que valoraba la estabilidad sobre todas las cosas. Un matrimonio estable, una dieta estable, un auto estable, pero lo más importante un trabajo estable. ¿Por qué? Porque era algo muy escaso de encontrar, atrás quedaron los días de estabilidad para el trabajador de grado medio, la empresa ya no cuidaba de ti sin importar cuán valioso te creyeras. Todos eran desechables en la industria. Y eso incluía contra todo pronóstico a su propio jefe. El presidente de la compañía decidió, en lo que ella pensaba como un «capricho de hombre senil», dar el control absoluto de sus acciones al directivo de mayor rango que se presentase primero para pedir el puesto en su oficina a fin de mes.

Por supuesto semejante locura desató el canibalismo laboral; escándalos de corrupción, evasión de impuestos y amantes secretas salieron a la luz. Para el final de mes solo quedaban en la contienda el señor Yawada y el propio jefe de Narumi.

Yawada hizo todo cuanto pudo para destruir a su rival, pero du rival no tenía puntos débiles laborales, vivía y respiraba para hacer su trabajo y lo hacía bien.

Narumi era de la idea de que su trabajo era todo lo que tenía en la vida su jefe.

Cuando todo lo legal le falló a Yawada, fabricó a una testigo que acusaba a su jefe de «conducta inapropiada dentro de la empresa» la demanda no tenía bases, pero el citatorio oficial obligaría a su jefe a ir a la policía a declarar, justo en el peor día posible.

Varios burócratas y empleados de Yawada buscaban al rival de su jefe para entregarle el citatorio que tenía carácter de INMEDIATO. Narumi avisó a su superior, pero a pesar de la advertencia no podía evitar que el edificio fuese rodeado por los lacayos de Yawada. Su jefe no podría llegar sin que alguno de los funcionarios le cerrara el paso.

Mientras tanto Yawada, como cualquier hiena que se respetase esperaba el final de su competencia oculto en su auto.

Narumi miraba impotente las calles esperando la inminente muerte de su carrera.

Pero contra toda lógica su jefe apareció caminando de manera muy discreta ¡Justo frente a la puerta del corporativo! Todas las formas posibles de llegar estaban bloqueadas pero de algún modo su jefe encontró la manera de evitarlo todo y se apareció justo a su lado. Con una pequeña sonrisa y sin hacer ruido entró al edificio.

Cuando Yawada se cansó de esperar la humillación de su rival salió de su automóvil y fue directo al edificio. Solo para encontrarse a su jefe, saliendo por la puerta principal. Bastó una reverencia para que Yawada notara el nuevo broche de oro que identificaba a Tanaka como el nuevo presidente de la compañía. Al mirar a los ojos a su nuevo jefe Yawada supo de inmediato que estaba sin empleo.

Con su estabilidad laboral asegurada Narumi se permitió relajar sus defensas por el resto del día. El «Presidente Tanaka» dio un breve discurso al personal. Que básicamente era: sigan trabajando igual de bien y no habrá problemas. Los días siguientes hubo cambios, pero nada que afectara a Narumi directamente.

Hasta que el nuevo presidente la llamó a su oficina.

Como colegiala ante el director, la mujer se preguntaba qué había hecho para ser llamada. Cuando su jefe le dijo sin rodeos:

—Necesito que investigue discretamente a este joven.

El hombre le tenido a Narumi una tarjeta con un nombre y dirección escrito con buena caligrafía.

Matando sus protestas mentales por hacer labores fuera de su función Narumi preguntó:

—¿Algo en particular por buscar Tanaka-sama?

—Con Tanaka-san estara bien Narumi-san—luego el hombre añadió—sé que es una petición fuera de la normalidad, pero tengo un pendiente con ese joven. Solo investigue un poco sobre sus rutinas y costumbres para encontrar algo que el chico pueda emmm necesitar. Bien podría darle uno de esos inútiles video juegos de moda, algunos mangas o un auto para cuando esté en edad de manejar pero, quiero darle «algo especial» al chico.

—Así será Tanaka-san—respondió la mujer relajándose un poco.

—Cuento con su apoyo y discreción en esto…—Tanaka dio un suspiro y añadió—: llévese a un par de los jóvenes en prácticas para que le ayuden. No quiero que su buen desempeño laboral se vea empañado por este «capricho mío»

La mujer dio una rápida reverencia y salió a cumplir con su nueva tarea.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Una vez solo en su oficina Tanaka se dio el gusto privado de sacar sus zapatos y disfrutar de la celestial alfombra bajo sus pies. Las cosas pudieron salir muy mal pero el encuentro con ese chico había probado ser revelador. Necesitaba a tres o cuatro personas con los «talentos únicos» del joven Hikaru. Tendía que crear un perfil de reclutamiento para ello, pero un fantasma laboral era algo con mucho potencial. La prueba final sería desde luego ese truco que hizo Hikaru para llegar a la entrada de la empresa sin ser visto.

Ese tipo de talentos eran sutiles y extremadamente útiles.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

La idea de seguir a una persona había despertado algunas fantasías infantiles en Narumi, ella se imaginaba rastreando a un empresario rival o reencontrando un viejo amor de la infancia de su jefe. Cuando descubrió que se trataba de un chico de instituto sus esperanzas bajaron un poco, cuando vio por primera vez a Hikaru Gosunkugi sus expectativas descendieron más.

Y al pasar un par de semanas siguiendo al chico sus ideales fueron arrollados por un camión.

El chico en términos simples era _raro_. No solo raro, Narumi tenía la experiencia de conocer a varios otakus y sujetos obsesionados con algunas cosas peculiares, pero este chico llevaba las cosas a un nuevo nivel. Era lúgubre, débil, mezquino, manipulador, egoísta, con un insano conocimiento de libros de magia negra y cosplayer. Con todos esos defectos en su contra, el chico resultó ser un brillante estratega y tenía la habilidad casi sobrenatural de aparecer y desaparecer de un lugar a voluntad.

Ese último talento era lo que ella esperaba que fuese la razón de seguir al chico.

Pero la única cualidad del tenebroso joven fue usada para un solo propósito: perseguir a la estrellita de su escuela una tal Akane Tendo.

La joven era bonita, energética, practicante de un dojo de la zona y con cierto talento para la actuación. Por otro lado la chica tenía una tendencia a sacar conclusiones en ciertos temas, además de eso existía una tensión sexual casi dolorosa cuando interactuaba de su novio con camisa china. Peculiar, pero en general una chica normal. Dos detalles frenaban a Narumi y su equipo de dar su informe.

El constante peligro que rodeaba a la chica, fue lo que la descartaba como ese «alguien especial» que buscaba su jefe y el hecho de que el chico Gosunkugi estaba absolutamente obsesionado con la joven por lo que era _muy_ mala idea alentar esa fijación.

Buscando salvar su espionaje escolar del desastre Narumi y su grupo de recién egresados de la universidad se dieron a la tarea de «buscar soluciones» para las fallas sociales y mentales del chico. Las recomendaciones fueron: desde un nutriólogo, evitar cementerios (brrr) una lista de profesionales en salud mental, cambios leves en los hábitos del chico que lo alejaran de sus hábitos auto-destructivos.

Con esta solución Narumi pidió una cita con su jefe para presentar su informe final.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Koichi Tanaka dio una cuidadosa revisión a los informes de sus empleados sobre el chico Hikaru. Donde la mayoría-incluida su empleada veían a un gusano tétrico e insignificante, él notaba el verdadero potencial del chico. Ningún joven «normal» hubiera podido pasar entre las fauces de su enemigo como él lo hizo. Algunas notas indicaban que sus propios empleados le perdieron el rastro un par de ocasiones. No, tratar de arreglar al chico sería un error, no era su padre ni nadie que pudiera decidir cómo vivía su vida.

Pero entonces: ¿Qué hacer para devolverle el favor al joven?

Tenía que ser algo que fuera increíble, único, inolvidable. Un agradecimiento que al igual que la ayuda de Hikaru fuera una completa y maravillosa sorpresa, como si fuese una de esas _musas_ de las que hablaban los relatos griegos. Casi por descuido miró de nuevo la fotografía de la chica que Hikaru perseguía.

La respuesta le llegó al empresario como un golpe.

«¡Yatta!»

La joven era su respuesta.

Transformar su idea en una realidad sería complejo, requeriría de varios expertos y no tenía ni idea del costo material. Pero se podía lograr sin duda. Con el desafío en mente el hombre comenzó a hacer llamadas.

Todo tenía que parecer casual o se arruinaría por completo. Tenía que parecer algo inesperado, como un accidente de auto, trágico pero nadie podía evitarlo.

Llevaría un tiempo pero era posible. Akane Tendo era la clave de todo, lo supiera o no.

Mejor buscar algunos autos que no pudiesen relacionar con la empresa. Solo por si acaso.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

El desafío llevó casi un año en completarse, pero fue un éxito rotundo. Tanaka y el grupo de expertos que había contratado estaban de acuerdo. El _regalo_ era perfecto, incluso se llegó a nuevas ideas que se usarían en otras oportunidades. Pero la primicia pertenecía por derecho a Hikaru. Nada podía, ni saldría mal, tenían planes de respaldo para cualquier situación.

Y como un escultor esperando el momento de quitar el lienzo para revelar su obra Koichi Tanaka esperó.

—Solo un poco más y podrás estar con la persona que te merece—murmuró el hombre.

Frente a él una figura vestida un uniforme color azul celeste aguardaba y un par de ojos color castaño le devolvieron la mirada con mucha calma y sin una palabra para contradecirlo. Totalmente dócil.

Por fin, ella estaba lista deseosa para complacer y obedecer a su nuevo amor. Sin fallar, sin dudar.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

Las buenas intenciones pueden ser aterradoras en las manos equivocadas.

¿Cómo se relacionan Tanaka y Akane?

Para obtener la respuesta a esto y más no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.


	3. El día que lo cambió todo

**Parte tres:**

 **El día que lo cambió todo**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

No fue un día particularmente especial cuando sucedió. El clima era templado y agradable, las clases fueron aburridas como siempre y sin sus estudiantes más famosos, el día escolar en Furinkan pasó sin incidentes.

El regreso a casa fue bien, compré una lata de soda y junto con la pizza del día anterior obtuve una comida fácil. Ponerme al día con la tarea tampoco fue nada del otro mundo, la geometría se me daba bastante bien y con algunas consultas rápidas a los libros, mis pendientes con la tarea de historia fueron terminados.

Sin nada mejor que hacer miré con ligero interés un programa de comedia en la televisión; dos sujetos en trajes color mostaza se turnaban para darse golpes con un enorme abanico de papel. Aburrido. La noche estaba por caer y encendí las luces en casa.

Recuerdo con claridad los hechos de ese día porque no sucedió _nada_ que pudiera llamar una advertencia. Llamarón a la puerta, lo cual sí era raro ya que el viejo tenía su propia llave y nunca teníamos visitas en casa. Al abrir me encontré con un par de hombres usando la ropa de un empleado de oficina: zapatos negros, pantalón de vestir del mismo color y camisas blancas de manga corta. Uno de ellos usaba anteojos de pasta dura.

Al confirmar que era yo la persona a quién buscaban ambos hombres dieron un suspiro de tenso alivio y uno de ellos dijo:

—Perdón por las molestias Hikaru-san pero ella fue muy específica en confirmar que esta fuera su casa. Quería un encuentro tranquilo pero sobre todo privacidad.

—¿Ella?—pregunté de manera un poco estúpida ya que no entendía el porqué de tanta discreción de esos hombres.

—Sí, ella—confirmó uno de los empleados abriendo un poco más la puerta de mi casa con lo que pude notar que no venían solos.

Se me olvidó por un momento cómo respirar, cuando reconocí el uniforme azul celeste del Furinkan.

—Akane…

El sujeto de los anteojos parecía contento de que la hubiese reconocido pero como ni ella ni yo decíamos nada añadió:

—No tenemos muy claros los detalles Hikaru-san, pero ella sabe que eres una persona muy discreta, por lo cual nadie pensaría en buscarla aquí…—luego añadió con tono cauteloso—: claro está si quieres darle refugio por un corto tiempo.

Por mi parte trataba de darle un poco de sentido a la visión frente a mí. Pero mis ojos no mentían: su cabello corto y azulado, sus ojos color café, su hermoso rostro tenía una sonrisa un tanto tímida y afligida. La silla de ruedas en la que venía contaba el final de alguna historia en la que no quise pensar. ¿Un accidente tal vez? La miré por un momento, pero no me dijo nada. ¡Ella tenía incluso su maletín de la escuela! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba en mi casa, justo frente a mi puerta?

Después de ese extraño viaje a China y del desastre de boda, Akane Tendo había desaparecido. Ni el superior Kuno con todo su dinero y ninjas había podido descubrir nada, su hermana Nabiki se había cambiado de escuela por lo que la venta de información se esfumó ni yo ni nadie pudo descubrir nada sobre el paradero de Akane. Pasé meses buscando incluso la más pequeña pista sobre su paradero o suerte ¡Y ahora sucedía esto! De todos los lugares, de todas las personas me pasaba esto a mí.

Para una pequeña parte de mi tenía lógica. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos la buscaría aquí? Los sujetos le decían «discreción» pero era un doloroso hecho que yo era _invisible_ para todo el mundo. Si había un lugar para desaparecer de la vieja locura de Nerima fue precisamente mi casa.

Eso fue lo que me ayudó a decidir. Por esta vez el ser casi un fantasma sería de ayuda para darle respuesta a esta situación. Nadie sabría que estaba aquí hasta que obtuviera algunas respuestas.

—Sí—al mirar sus ojos color marrón respondí con un poco más de valor del que realmente sentía—puede quedarse aquí.

Los tres entraron en mi casa.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Era tan extraño ver a sentada Akane en mi sala que no pude ni alegrarme con el hecho de que visitaba mi casa.

Uno de los empleados me dijo casi en un susurro.

—En el camino compramos un poco de ropa para que ella use, pero puede que no sea de su talla exacta, tratamos de llegar con la máxima discreción. Lamento eso , pero ella lo necesita.

El otro sujeto se acercó y me dijo:

—Sabemos que es una situación inusual, pero fue ella quien nos dijo que podía estar bien aquí, que usted sería capaz de mantenerla segura. Pero no queremos forzarlo a nada. Tal vez esta tarjeta pueda darle algunas respuestas.

Yo asentí, porque tenía la boca muy seca como para poder decir algo.

Si esto hubiera pasado un año atrás yo estaría perdido en delirantes fantasías, pero esto era tan extraño que tenía temor de quedarme a solas con ella. No sabía qué hacer.

Tal vez solo por esta noche podía quedarse aquí. Mañana yo la llevaría a otro lugar.

Aunque algo me decía que acompañarla a cualquier lugar no sería fácil.

Seguramente los hombres se sentían tan perdidos con la situación como yo, porque se despidieron rápidamente de Akane y de mí. Dando una rápida reverencia se fueron sin mirar atrás.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

—Ahora que Hiro-san.

—Por el momento nada, pero tendremos que hacer un seguimiento más adelante. Ahora solo quiero irme a casa Tetsuo-san, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Mañana es un día laboral para nosotros.

—Eso funciona para mí. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches… el chico se veía bastante perdido no te parece.

—Ya lo creo. Pero ya no es nuestro asunto lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, ella está en su casa y hasta que nos den una orden directa o el chico decida dejarla nosotros nos limitaremos a observar.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Me senté frente a Akane tan rígido como una tabla y comencé a balbucear idioteces:

—A…Aka…Akane, debes estar c-c-can…cansada. Tal vez, tal vez, qui-quieras ver un poco de televisión…o puedo hacer algo para cenar…no soy muy bueno cocinando, pero tú seguramente sí, pero tal vez no quieras cocinar nada. Hace mucho frío, tal vez, a-a-algo caliente. ¿Un té?

Quería golpearme la cabeza contra la mesita de la sala… ¿Un té? _Con semejante situación y le ofrecía un té._ Tal vez si era tan idiota como todos decían en la escuela.

—Tal vez solo deberíamos descansar.

Me quedé en silencio tratando de arreglar mi error cuando por fin la escuché decir:

-Eso me gustaría.

Me congelé por un momento, pero el escuchar su voz me tranquilizó. Lo mejor era descansar.

No teníamos una habitación de invitados, dejarla en la habitación de mi padre era mala idea por la peste de tabaco del cuarto y con el desastre de mi propio dormitorio no era una buena idea llevarla ahí. Podía tratar de limpiar un poco.

Al final no pude dejar ningún lugar decente para que Akane descansara, así que fui a buscar una manta para que durmiera en la sala.

Ella la aceptó pero no dijo nada más.

En otro momento esta situación me hubiera parecido un sueño hecho realidad, pero, esa noche solo estaba preocupado. Casi había olvidado la tarjeta que me dieron los sujetos.

El nombre de la persona o la empresa no me decía nada, ya casi la tiraba a la basura cuando le di la vuelta y reconocí mi propia letra en ella.

«¿Que demonios?»

De mi propia mano estaba escrita la dirección de mi casa. Debajo de mi texto estaba escrito algo más.

 _Gracias de nuevo Hikaru-san_

 _Espero que su encuentro con Akane sea una feliz sorpresa como lo fue para mí su ayuda para esquivar a los rufianes y llegar a mi oficina. Mis mejores deseos a los dos._

 _-Tanaka-._

«¿Tanaka? ¿Quién diablos es Tanaka y porque me agradece?»

Tardé un poco, pero por fin recordé al sujeto. Fue el hombre que conocí saliendo del hospital, antes de que todo se fuera al infierno con papá.

Cuando por fin me quedaba dormido pude escuchar a Akane decir:

-Tú y yo.

Y era cierto…estábamos los dos a solas en mi casa, solamente ella y yo.

Dormí muy poco y mal esa noche.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

La mañana siguiente inició bien, el despertador sonó y me preparé para ir al colegio. Tenía tiempo incluso para hacerme un rápido desayuno.

Y luego recordé que la sala estaba ocupada.

No fue un absurdo sueño, ni una de mis viejas fantasías. ¡Akane estaba en mi casa! Aún cubierta por la manta y descansando. De inmediato olvidé el asunto del desayuno y salí casi de puntitas de mi casa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicarle a nadie que ella estuviese en mi casa. Incluso la muy remota posibilidad de que mi padre llegara de improviso a casa me tenía nervioso.

Casi estaba fuera cuando una voz me detuvo:

-Tú y yo. Eso me gustaría.

Akane estaba despierta y no solo eso. Parecía feliz por estar en mi casa.

Salí sin decir nada.

Al avanzar con paso nervioso por la calle esperaba que solo fuera un asunto temporal, que alguien viniera a recogerla y que ya no estuviese al volver del colegio. Pero otra parte de mi estaba feliz, había alguien en casa.

En la escuela la rutina no fue diferente a otros días pero los comentarios ocasionales sobre la desaparición de Akane ya no me daban curiosidad sino un mini-ataque de pánico.

 _Si tan solo supieran._

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Al volver a casa descubrí que ella no se había ido y por el contrario estaba en mi sala durmiendo de nuevo. Sin ninguna idea mejor retomé el asunto de la limpieza. Nunca me había molestado mucho desde que papá dejó de reconocer mi existencia, pero ahora el pequeño caos en mi casa se sentía…mal.

Porque por extrañas que fueran las causas ya no estaba solo en casa.

Y eso sentía raro.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Los días pasaron y comencé a notar ciertos detalles. Akane no decía mucho a menos que fuera yo quien iniciara la conversación. No le contaba nada sobre las otras prometidas buscando al bruto de porque sentía que no era adecuado hablar de eso. Así que le conté algunos incidentes menores en Furinkan, como las tonterías de la maestra Hinako, las tediosas clases de historia o mi técnica secreta para conseguir pan de la cafetería si tener que pelear por el. Al final y casi por descuido le mencioné las absurdas locuras del superior Kuno para encontrarla, terminé mi monólogo con un:

—Las locuras en la escuela siguen…

-Siempre.

La respuesta de Akane me sorprendió tanto que no pude evitar reír.

«¿Hace cuánto no me reía?»

Los siguientes días motivado por un extraño pudor limpiaba la casa de manera regular, dejar las ventanas abiertas le daba al lugar luz natural y la comida aunque sencilla ya no era instantánea.

Pero lo más agradable era no volver a una casa vacía. Akane estaba aquí cada, día, alguien me despedía al salir y me esperaba al volver. Pero con el paso de los días ya no lo se sentía como un bello ángel iluminando mi casa. Solo una compañía para hablar de cualquier tontería, para reír e incluso las tareas domésticas y escolares eran más agradables con Akane en casa. No tenía idea de lo que pasaría más adelante pero por el momento no me preocupaba.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Las siguientes semanas fueron tan tranquilas que casi me había olvidado de un par de asuntos importantes: mi padre y todas las «herramientas» que guardaba en mi habitación. La limpieza y vida de la casa no había llegado a mi propio dormitorio.

Un par de días después encontré un breve y crudo mensaje de mi padre en la máquina contestadora. Se iría a trabajar a una de las islas más alejadas de Japón por lo que era un hecho confirmado que no lo vería en un año o más. En el mensaje me pedía que usara ese tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi retorcida vida.

Le di una mirada a mi propia habitación y no me gustó lo que descubrí. Era sombría, con un ligero olor a humedad, afiches perturbadores en las paredes, claro eran tratados sobre magia, runas, un amplio armario de disfraces y libros viejos. En contraste con el resto de la casa aquel cuarto parecía un lúgubre moretón.

Me sentí avergonzado. Pero lo más curioso fue que desde la llegada de Akane había olvidado por completo las miserias de mi vida, estaba durmiendo mejor y la comida casera estaba mejorando un poquito mi apariencia.

Era momento de hacer cambios, no solo por mi compañera de vivienda sino por mí mismo.

Esa noche fue una larga noche de ida y vuelta a los basureros pero tiré todas las cosas que antes consideraba como útiles herramientas. Cuando terminé Akane me sorprendió diciendo:

-Así me gusta.

—¡Waaa! Por dios Akane me vas a matar de un susto.

No dije nada en voz alta, pero me gustaba que Akane siempre estuviera pendiente de mí. Mi habitación quedó prácticamente vacía, pero eso me hizo sentir bien.

Casi no quedó nada, pero eso me daba la oportunidad de llenar mi habitación con cosas diferentes, cosas mejores que no causarán miedo. La luz podía llegar también a esta parte de la casa. No, del hogar.

Un día podría invitar a Akane a ver los cambios.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Las semanas se volvieron meses y poco a poco la escuela se fue adaptando a la desaparición de sus estudiantes más célebres. Saotome nunca regresó y sus prometidas dejaron de buscarlo en Furinkan. Las pláticas sobre Akane y su partida se hicieron más escasas (je, mejor para mí) e incluso los seguidores más fieles como Kuno y los otros tontos perdieron potencia.

Por supuesto que la llegada de una nueva alumna llamada Tetsuko Kiyama no tuvo nada que ver con el asunto. ¡Ja!

Pero la nueva chica no tenía ningún atractivo para mí. Seguro que le podía dar una buena pelea a Shampo en cuanto a figura, pero simplemente no me interesaba.

Un cálido escudo me protegía de todas las locuras.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Las cosas entre Akane y yo pudieron quedarse de la manera en que estaban, pero aquel tornado lo cambió todo.

Las personas quedaron encerradas durante las masivas lluvias y al tercer día la electricidad falló. Akane y yo estábamos solos.

Juro que solo quería alejarla de la tormenta.

Solo quería que estuviese a salvo.

Y terminamos en mi habitación.

Yo la abracé por miedo a que el techo de la casa se nos viniera encima. Ella no me rechazó y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo suave que era su piel, de lo cálido que se sentían sus brazos en ese infierno de tormenta.

Y fue como si accionase algún mecanismo en ella. La dulce y callada chica que casi no decía nada esa noche sin luces no dejó de hablar.

Mis manos se movían por voluntad propia acariciándola. Y ella dijo:

-No puedo esperar más.

¿Estaba esperando? Con absurdo valor llevé mis arrumacos más lejos.

-¡Si!

Tenía la boca seca como para responder nada. Pero Akane no tenía ese problema.

-Así me gusta. ¡Por favor!

En el tiempo que llevábamos juntos yo sabía que Akane no podía caminar por si misma así que la cargué a manera de princesa para acomodarla en mi cama.

-¡Toda tuya!

Y en el frenesí que siguió olvidé la noche, olvide la tormenta, olvidé mis temores y olvidé que ambos éramos completamente inexpertos.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormido fueron las palabras de Akane.

-Siempre.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Y fue así que inició otra etapa de mi vida con Akane.

Yo le daba refugio y protección de su pasado. Y ella me daba su compañía y afecto. Yo siempre volvía a su lado y Akane siempre estaba ahí para mí.

Descubrimos muchas cosas juntos, mi dulce Akane ahora siempre estaba feliz y mas que dispuesta a regresar mi amor. Y yo estaba dispuesto a darle todo el mundo.

Siempre dispuesta, siempre complaciente y siempre cálida.

Akane era perfecta.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Pero como una nube de tormenta amenazando nuestra recién descubierta dicha, había un par de cosas que podrían arruinarlo todo. Por un lado mi padre regresaría a casa, aunque fuera para comprobar que no estaba muerto y por el otro Akane no debía ser vista en Nerima. Ambos problemas se podrían solucionar si buscaba un lugar propio donde nadie pudiera molestarnos ni arruinar nuestra felicidad.

—Tal vez el hombre de la tarjeta tendría un trabajo de medio tiempo.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Y fue así que comencé a crear mi «fondo de ahorro para una vida feliz», conseguí un empleo a medio tiempo y usé el dinero que papá enviaba para limpiar su conciencia.

El trabajo y la escuela eran una mezcla agotadora, pero todo valía la pena por ella.

Pero cada día Akane esperaba mi regreso por las noches, su sonrisa me daba fuerza para seguir. Ella lo valía todo.

Pasamos días tan ocupados que en ocasiones solo tenía tiempo para darle un rápido beso antes de salir corriendo, pero ella fue comprensiva y paciente como nadie más lo fue y por eso pude lograr mi meta.

Una noche llegó una pequeña mudanza para ayudarme con las cosas más pesadas y gracias al apoyo de un discreto conductor de taxi pude llevar a Akane y su silla de ruedas cómodamente.

Partimos sin mirar atrás, partimos hacia una vida mejor.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

—Y allá va el chico—dijo un hombre mirando alejarse el taxi donde viajaba Hikaru.

—Tiene razón en moverse, algunos de los vecinos comenzaban a murmurar por las rosas que insistía en traerle todos los miércoles. Si la curiosidad hubiese llegado más lejos sería necesario moverla nosotros mismos para evitar preguntas incómodas.

—Afortunadamente no pasó nada y ahora que el chico se fue podemos dar por terminada la vigilancia. Llama al jefe Tanaka para darle el reporte final.

—Ella fue todo un éxito. Me pregunto cuánto pagarán por sus otras amiguitas.

—No seas curioso socio, costear por las atenciones «especiales» de esas damitas no es algo que pueda gastar cualquiera.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

Tanaka colgó su teléfono y dio un largo suspiro de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho. Hikaru y su amor partían lejos, con su partida se abrían las puertas para nuevas posibilidades. Akane estaba fuera de los límites, pero el resto de sus amigas no tenían esas limitaciones. Con un paso ligero el presidente de Ideal GF fue a la habitación blanca para visitar a las chicas y ver por si mismo los detalles finales. Ni bien entró pudo ver que su personal atendía a una ellas.

Usando un corto vestido chino en color rojo sangre, el dulce caramelito con cabello color púrpura esperaba dócilmente.

—¿Cómo vamos chicos?

—Oh, buenas noches Tanaka-san. Como puede ver aquí nuestra belleza de China está lista por fin, tuvimos algunos problemas con su ropa ya que su busto es mucho más amplio que el de las otras chicas y sin duda ella tenía su carácter pero por fin nuestra pequeña Xian-xian está lista para conocer a su futuro amor.

Tanaka se colocó un par de guantes y verificó por si mismo lo que decía su empleado masajeando con calma los turgentes pechos de la chica. Con absoluta docilidad la chica se dejó acariciar.

—Ya veo lo que dices, pero estoy seguro que a su futuro amor no le molestarán estos enormes pechos, es mas creo que estará feliz con eso. ¿No es verdad mi pequeña Xian-Xian?

Una juguetona risa fue toda la respuesta.

—Buen trabajo a todos. Vayan a descansar, nos esperan días muy ocupados.

—Hai.

Dicho esto Tanaka salió de «la habitación blanca» pensando en la prosperidad por venir. Gracias a Hikaru él dirigía la empresa y no su rival, fue por el chico que descubrió a las amigas de Akane: la joven cocinera, la niña empresaria, la dulce joven ama de casa, la extranjera y hasta la gimnasta acróbata. Con un poco de trabajo de su personal todas y cada una de ellas estaban listas para complacer los deseos de sus futuros amos. El chico fantasma resultó ser una mina de diamantes.

—La vida era buena.

.

 **0-o-0**

,

El clima era simplemente perfecto, el sol iluminaba con calidez, no había una sola nube en el cielo y una suave brisa acariciaba el cabello de Hikaru y Akane.

Hoy era un día especial porque era su paseo por la playa mensual. Hikaru Gosunkugi movía suavemente la silla de ruedas de Akane, quien por un extraño capricho de juventud usaba su viejo uniforme de Furinkan.

—Traje mi cámara para tomarnos algunas buenas fotos cerca del mar.

Akane tenía un humor tranquilo y simplemente sonreía.

—Sé que tenemos muchas en el álbum, pero no me canso de hacer bellos recuerdos a tu lado mi amor.

-Eso me gustaría.

Ante la respuesta Hikaru rió un poco y besó con cariño la mejilla de su amada.

La pareja disfrutaba de sus paseos a la playa. Era una época tranquila y no había mucha gente en el lugar. Ocasionalmente se escuchaban comentarios sobre la belleza de Akane o lo triste que resultaba ver a una mujer tan joven en una silla de ruedas, pero eso no les molestaba.

Por su parte Hikaru disfrutaba del sol y la refrescante brisa marina con los ojos cerrados. Por un momento se imaginó con Akane corriendo por la playa, pero eso simplemente no podía ser, ella no podía caminar. A pesar de algunos límites incómodos como ese el día era perfecto. En esta ciudad nadie los molestaba y no tenían que esconderse como en Nerima. Todo era maravilloso y perfecto.

El sonido de algunas risas lejanas despertó a Hikaru de sus pensamientos. A lo lejos una pareja y un niño pequeño caminaban a paso lento por la playa. El detalle que captó la atención de Gosunkugi fue la camisa china en color rojo que usaba el joven. Impulsado por la curiosidad de ver ese atuendo después de tantos años Hikaru tomó su cámara para ver con más detalle a la pareja.

¡Era él! Después de tanto tiempo encontró sin querer a Ranma Saotome. Se veía mucho más fuerte que en sus años de escuela y tenía una sonrisa lerda en su cara. Junto a él caminaba una joven mujer usando un vestido de verano blanco, su cabello largo y azulado se mecía con suavidad y sus ojos castaños no perdían de vista al niño frente a ella. Tardó un poco pero Hikaru la reconoció.

¡Era ella! Pero había cambiado tanto, su belleza angelical se había marchitado por completo. Ahora solo era una aburrida y genérica mujer común. Gosunkugi no pudo evitar compararla con su Akane y sonrió.

Era como sujetar un trozo de sucio vidrio y una pieza de delicado cristal.

Esa Akane Tendo era muy diferente a su perfecto ángel. Esa mujer insulsa era más alta, su piel estaba bronceada por el sol y su rostro había perdido su hermosa perfección. Peor aun, casada con ese bruto esa mujer común se marchitaría y moriría con el paso del tiempo.

Hikaru miró a su Akane y al compararla con la otra su amor por ella creció. Su piel era tan pálida y perfecta como siempre, su corte de cabello era el mismo que en sus días de escuela, su figura era tan cálida y firme. Su mirada era luminosa y su sonrisa era tan hermosa como el primer día en que llegó. Akane nunca lo abandonaría y siempre estaría hermosa y complaciente para él. Pero incluso si el tiempo dañaba a su hermoso ángel siempre podía llamar a la compañía del señor Tanaka para pedirle una nueva Akane y arreglar el problema.

Su Akane era una dulce y perfecta muñeca, sin comparación con esa fea y desteñida mujer común.

Akane era pulcra y era solo suya. Con ese pensamiento feliz Hikaru Gosunkugi continuó disfrutando su día en la playa.

La vida era buena.

 **-FIN-**

Notas:

¡No me maten antes de explicar algunas cosas! Ejem.

En primer lugar sí, la Akane de Gosunkugi es una muñeca de personalizada de tamaño natural. El nombre de la empresa de Tanaka es vagamente similar a una que se dedica a crear este tipo de novias de silicón.

Las respuestas de «Akane» van con guión corto porque no son respuestas reales sino algo pregrabado que tiene la muñeca en si. Es mera hipótesis de fanfiction pero si se le puede agregar algunas frases a un juguete sería posible lograrlo con un artículo de este tipo. El cómo obtuvieron las frases de la verdadera Akane es algo que cada quien puede imaginar. Las frases de «Akane» están inspiradas en diálogos promocionales de muñecas reales aunque muy suavizados, por otro lado la silla de ruedas está basada en un documental muy popular en el que se cuenta la vida de un hombre quien deja a su esposa y vive con sus muñecas. Eso y dar la pista falsa de que Akane Tendo sufre un accidente y por ese motivo no puede moverse por si misma.

El concepto no es nuevo, desde filmes como: me enamoré de un maniquí, versiones animadas como Chobits, hasta series más conocida como House MD se mencionan vínculos emocionales con «personajes sintéticos» y por lo que investigué no se limita a los hombres. Lejos de la ficción la soledad de las personas en Japón resulta ser un asunto serio, desde las aplicaciones que simulan a una persona esperándote en casa, los proyectores de sombras para simular compañía en las noches, las bodas virtuales con personajes de anime o videojuegos hasta las bodas con actores contratados para tener la experiencia de una ceremonia sin casarse realmente. La gente vive cada vez más sola y aislada. En consecuencia los matrimonios y nacimientos van a la baja allá.

El tema es MUY complejo ya que en muchos sentidos es un engaño razonado. Las personas saben que no es una persona real pero se comportan como si lo fuera, los monólogos se convierten en diálogos y se crean vínculos muy fuertes.

Gosunkugi es uno de los personajes más patéticos del universo de Ranma, pero tiene algunos puntos a su favor como el ser casi invisible o tener algunas buenas ideas para deshacerse de Ranma, en el anime. En lo personal creo que el chico es un cero absoluto en magia. Por otro lado Gosunkugi se construye una vida completa con Akane en su imaginación una y otra vez, en este fic Tanaka le da un impuso extra con la muñeca. Tenía varias escenas con Kogame (la chica fantasma) en las que toma control de «Akane» y logra vivir con Hikaru pero fueron descartadas al final.

Tetsuko Kiyama es un personaje que tiene su propia aventura en otro universo pero tenía curiosidad por enviarla a estudiar a Furinkan.

Sí, el presidente de la compañía creó versiones modificadas de otras chicas de Nerima.

Creo que es todo, como siempre gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

.

.

.

OMAKE:

Akane doll cuenta con diez frases intercambiables que se activan presionando un dedo diferente de sus manos:

* * *

Tú y yo.

Eso me gustaría.

Así me gusta.

¡Por favor!

¿Te gusta?

No puedo esperar más.

Siempre.

¡Vamos a divertirnos!

¡Toda tuya!

¡Si!

* * *

¡Junte e intercambie las frases y cree maravillosas pláticas con ella!

Llamé ahora mismo al **01-900-666-666** y una de nuestras amables operadoras le atenderá con gusto.


End file.
